unknown pokemon story
by General Havoc09
Summary: please if any one has a good title pm me. Anabel reunites with Ash just before he enters Castelia City with 5 of his pre-Unova pokemon see what happens and will Iris and Cilan be forgotten?


Chapter I: Many Welcome Reunions

**Pairings: Ash/Anabel and Squirtle/Oshawot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form except for my copies of games and merchandise**

Ash, and his friends Iris and Cilan were on their way to Castelia City when a familiar (to Ash at least) Squirtle wearing sunglasses stopped in front of them. Iris, being the most observant of the trio noticed the small turtle first. "Hey what kind of Pokémon is that?" she asked pointing to the blue turtle like Pokémon.

"That's a Squirtle, one of the three starter Pokémon from the Kanto region" answered Ash.

"So where's your trainer little guy?" asked Cilan before Ash could reply, Squirtle answered with a giant blast of water soaking Cilan to the bone. "S-s-sorry l-let me rephrase that; where's your trainer little girl?" corrected a cold and soaking wet Cilan.

"Squirt squirtle squirt squirt" smugly answered Squirtle while pointing at Ash.

"So Ash, that's your Squirtle?" asked Iris cautiously.

"Yep this Squirtle was part of first team of Pokémon from when I competed in the Indigo League, along with Pikachu, my Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Charizard, and Butterfree. I haven't seen her since the Silver Conference ended. I wonder what she's doing out here in the Unova region when its home is in Vermillion City back in Kanto. So Squirtle what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Squirt squirt squirtle squirt" answered Squirtle pulling her poke ball out of her shell and handing it to Ash.

"So Ash what does Squirtle have to say?" inquired Iris as she had ordered Cilan to go warm up at the Pokémon Centre up the road.

"Well according to her a few of my other Pokémon and an old friend of mine are at the Pokémon Centre you just sent Cilan to and one of my Pokémon is pretty mad at me for leaving her for so long. And before you ask it's a long story as to why I left that one Pokémon" said Ash turning away from Iris and towards the little electric rodent on his shoulder, "Hey Pikachu why don't you and Squirtle get reacquainted with each other? You can tell her about what she's missed since she last saw you okay?" asked Ash. Pikachu seeing his long-time friend needing time to think about what their shade wearing friend just told them nodded to Ash and jumped down beside the little blue turtle as the group of two humans and three Pokémon continued walking towards the Pokémon Centre where a few surprises were waiting.

'So Squirtle isn't the only one here but Charizard, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Larvitar- while he isn't my Pokémon per-se I did hatch him, and Anabel too. I think this is a sign that it's time for me to return to my family's tried and true training methods that dad, uncle Silver and I found worked the best for me, before my journey through Kanto to compete in the Indigo League which just so happened to be my first journey but when I met Misty and later Brock, I couldn't go with the original plan and do things the way I wanted because I had to think about Brock and Mist's feelings as well as my own. But it will be great to see Anabel and the other's again too. I bet Pikachu will be super happy to see Espeon again, we were both really sad to leave Anabel and Espeon after we won the Frontier symbol from them. It's funny most people think I've never noticed girls or the like before but only three people know the truth Ma, Mist and Anabel. Oh…'"FUCK! Pidgeot's gonna kill me when she sees me!" moaned Ash as they arrived at the Pokémon Centre when a giant brown, white, gold and red blur came flying from the centre's backyard and started to attack Ash.

"Pidgeot-ow-I'm-that hurts-sorry that-hey stop-I never-please stop so I can explain!" painfully exclaimed Ash as the blur stopped attacking and a young woman with lavender coloured hair and a purple outfit of varying shades came from behind the Pokémon Centre.

"Ash! I'm so sorry but it seems your friend here," the young woman points at Pidgeot, " Doesn't like how you seemingly abandoned her."

"Ya, I can see and feel that Anabel. Pidgeot, I never wanted to just leave you there, I wanted to come back to you but I realized the flock needed you more than I did. I am sorry girl" apologized Ash barely staying conscious after his hurt Pokémon's attack.

Anabel noticing Iris, Pikachu, Axew and Squirtle says "Oh sorry about that but it would seem Ash left his Pidgeot to defend a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto from a flock of Spearow and Fearow. Anyway I'm Ash's girlfriend Anabel, I don't think I've seen you with Ash or heard about you from Ash. But before we fully introduce ourselves, why don't we get Ash some medical attention and get the rest of his Pokémon from Nurse Joy inside. How does that sound?" asked Anabel.

"S-sounds great…" said Ash as he passed out onto Pidgeot's back.

"ASH!" "Pika!" "Squirt!" "Axew!" "Pidgeot!" came from the 2 humans and four Pokémon as they rushed Ash into the Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy seeing Ash unconscious on the back of Pidgeot and how worried the group was came rushing over to them with a stretcher.

"What happened to this young man?" she asked.

Anabel spoke up, "My boyfriend's Pidgeot attacked him after seeing him for the first time in almost 6 years because he left her to defend a flock of wild Pidgey and Pidgeotto from an aggressive flock of Spearow and Fearow back in the Kanto region" as she and Iris helped move Ash from Pidgeot to the stretcher.  
>"So he abandoned his Pokémon so that Pokémon could protect a wild flock of its evolutionary line, is that right?" asked Joy.<p>

"No he did not abandon her! He had every intention of coming back for her but every time he saw the flock in Viridian forest and how she was the only defense for them from the Spearow, he decided to leave her alone and come back another time" yelled Anabel.

After that Nurse Joy took Ash to an examining room and started to find out what the extent of his injuries were. So after about an hour later and Cilan rejoining the group, Nurse Joy came out of the room wheeling a still unconscious and now bandaged Ash and made a follow me gesture with her hand. The group of Anabel, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Squirtle, Axew, and Larvitar(Anabel had gone to get the rest of Ash's Pokémon and return Pidgeot but Larvitar would not be returned so he was allowed to stay out) followed her to another room but this was just an observation room.

Anabel worried the most about Ash, except for Pikachu, asked the question that was on the mind of everyone in the group, "So Nurse Joy how is he and when will he wake up?"

Nurse Joy seeing the worry in Anabel's eyes replied, "Your boyfriend has lost a bit of blood, had some internal bleeding and four fractured ribs and 2 bruised ribs as well as a broken arm in two places. He should wake up in about 2 – 3 hours because I had to give him a sedative to help speed along the healing process; luckily there were no head injuries."

"That's a relief. How long will it take his ribs and arm to heal?" asked Cilan.

"His ribs will be fully healed in about 2 weeks but his arm won't be healed for about 2 months so he will have to keep it in a sling and cast for the duration of its healing I'm afraid" answered Joy and left the room.

The room was silent after she left until Iris asked, "Anabel from what I can see you know Ash fairly well and apparently some of his Pokémon came with you to the Unova region. So can you tell us which of Ash's Pokémon came with you?"

"Well you've seen Squirtle, Pidgeot," "I haven't seen Pidgeot" said Cilan. Anabel ignored this and continued, "And Larvitar. Then there is Charizard and Butterfree."

"Wow that is some team. A water type in Squirtle, a fire/flying type in Charizard, a bug/flying type I think with Butterfree, a normal/flying type in Pidgeot and an eventual pseudo legendary rock/dark type in Larvitar. That is just wow." Said Cilan awed by the amount of power Ash's Pokémon had but while this was going on Anabel had lain down in the bed Ash had been transferred to after arriving in the room and was holding him to her. Oshawot chose this time to pop out of his poke ball and was now looking up at his trainer and the stranger(to him) holding him; thinking the stranger was the cause of his trainer being hurt shot a water gun at Anabel. Anabel, Iris and Cilan not seeing Oshawot appear they not notice him at all so they did not have time to react to the otter's powerful deluge of water which resulted in her and Ash getting soaked. "Wh- wh- what the hell?" asked Anabel, then she noticed the blue and white little otter on the bed with her and Ash. "Who are you, you little cutie?" she asked.

"Osha osha Oshawot" answered Oshawot shyly as he was picked up by a soaked Anabel.

"Are you one of Ash's Unova team" asked Anabel which Oshawot nodded to. "Okay little guy were trying to protect Ash when you used Water Gun on us?" again Oshawot nodded. "That was very nice but not needed. My name is Anabel and I'm Ash's girlfriend. If you want to know why Ash is bandaged up and unconscious I'll tell you. Would you like that?" and again Oshawot nodded. "Okay then, the reason Ash is like this is because one of his pre-Unova team thought he had abandoned her when he never returned for her or so she thought in reality Ash thought that those she was protecting needed her more than he did. So are you sorry about soaking us?" asked Anabel.

"Osha wot… Oshawot" apologized Oshawot. By this time Iris and Cilan had left the room and Ash had woken up and heard the conversation between Anabel and Oshawot.

"So Anabel what are the extent of my injuries this time?" asked Ash making Anabel Oshawot, Squirtle and Pikachu jump, Larvitar continued to sleep under the bed.

"A-Ash! You're awake, let me get Nurse Joy so she can tell you." Said Anabel, really not wanting to leave his side when he was so hurt and vulnerable.

"No need to come get me and leave your spot at his side. Mr. Ketchem you have lost a bit of blood, internal bleeding, 4 fractured ribs, 2 bruised ribs and your arm has been broken in two places. The blood you lost should be replenished on its own, your internal bleeding will heal over time on its own as well but your ribs will need to stay bandaged for at least another 2 weeks and your arm will be in that cast and sling for at least two months" said Nurse Joy coming into the room to check on Ash.

"I am surprised by your Oshawot's power and willingness to protect you, Mr. Ketchem. I noticed that he is the only one of your Pokémon to attack your girlfriend, why is that?" asked Nurse Joy.

"My other Pokémon know Anabel and don't react like Oshawot well my Bayleaf might do what Oshawot did now that I think about it. The rest of my Unova Pokémon might do what Oshawot did as well, maybe I'll have to wait and see. So can I get out of this bed, change my clothes, see the rest of my Pokémon and send some of them to Professor Juniper so I can carry others with me?" asked Ash.

"Yes you may but let me change the bandages on your ribs first." Said Nurse Joy.

"Okay." Replied Ash.

A few minutes later Ash and Anabel in dry clothes and bandages as well as a newly woken up Larvitar, Pikachu, Squirtle and Oshawot left Ash's room to go meet up with Iris and Cilan and send most of his Unova team back to Professor Juniper so he could carry most of his Kanto team plus Larvitar and Oshawot because while Pikachu stayed with him, Ash never really carried his poke ball with him except when in a league competition. The small group found Iris and Cilan out back with Excadrill, Pansage, Dwebble, Axew and Emolga playing or sleeping with their trainer's watching them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Ash when he and the others came outside.

"Ash, you're awake. How's your ribs and arm?" asked Iris.

"Hurting but I'll live. Anyway this is my girlfriend Anabel and two of my Pokémon who came to see me here in Unova, Squirtle you met on the road, sorry about the soaking Cilan she is twitchy about her gender, and Larvitar who I hatched on my Johto journey and then returned him to his mother but I guess he wanted to come with me eventually." Said Ash pointing to others as he said their names.

"We've met your girlfriend and two Pokémon. Why don't you and Anabel let your other Pokémon out to stretch their legs or wings in some cases?" asked Cilan.

"Yeah we want to meet your other Pokémon." Said Iris

"Sure why not. Espeon would love to see Pikachu again and my other Pokémon could do with some exercise." Replied Anabel. With that said she and Ash sent out their Pokémon. Soon there was a huge lizard with wings - Charizard, a floating blue 4 legged Pokémon - Metagross, a purple two tailed cat that decided to curl up with Pikachu under a nice shady tree – Espeon, a large human like Pokémon with long whiskers and two spoons – Alakazam, a large brown bird with a white underbelly and red and gold crown – Pidgeot, a small pig like Pokémon with no legs but a spring like tail with a pearl on its head – a Spoink, a small blue turtle wearing sunglasses – Squirtle who was blushing a small blue and white otter with a sea shell on its belly – Oshawot and a purple butterfly that was perched on Ash's head – Butterfree, as well as Larvitar who was being chased by Iris' Axew and Cilan's Pansage.

Iris and Cilan noticed that other than Oshawot Ash's Unova team was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Ash where is Tepig, Swadloon, Snivy, and Palpitoad?" asked Iris.

"I had to send them to Professor Juniper if I was gonna have Charizard, Larvitar, Pidgeot, Squirtle and Butterfree with me." Answered Ash.

"But with Pikachu that means you have full team. So Oshawot should have been sent back as well." Said Cilan.

"That would be true if I was carrying Pikachu's poke ball. Ain't that right buddy?" countered Ash as he and Anabel sat down to eat their meals that they had brought with them. The Pokémon having ate while Ash was sedated or before he had arrived.

"Wow that makes sense." Replied Iris.

After a while the Pokémon were recalled and the group headed in for the night."

**Chapter End**

**Author's note: this is the end of Chapter I: Many Welcome Reunions of my first Pokémon story. I know Iris and other characters seem OOC but that is why this is fanfiction not canon. I also know this is out a bit earlier than what I said in the Authors note in Ben 10: Magic Bound but I have had time to work on it when I haven't been doing homework or hanging with my college roommates and also because I've had writers block to the re-write of Magic Bound. GeneralHavoc09 out. **


End file.
